


A Game Of Charades

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Edging, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kinkplay, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Draco, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Veela lore, Veela!Draco, creature!fic, its mostly sex lets not kid ourselves here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Draco's never shown any interest in Harry, but whenever he accompanies Harry to any Ministry event, he holds him close and scowls at everyone who approaches. Harry loves Draco, but can't make heads nor tails of the situation. Why is Draco so cold and distant all of the time,exceptduring these Ministry functions? Harry feels as though Draco's playing hot-cold with him, and doesn't quite understand any of it.Not to worry though, he'll see everything crystal clear soon enough...//Completed//Word count: 7.3k
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1022





	A Game Of Charades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReadingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/gifts).



> based on a prompt my friend Lia gave me
> 
> lia, honey, i am under *no* delusions you just wanted porn out of this, xD, and i certainly hoped i delivered well and satisfied you  
> your wish is my command after all~

It was such an inconvenience that Harry needed Draco's help during every single goddamn Ministry function. He had no clue how to conduct himself among high standing witches and wizards, hence needing Draco's constant vigilance. 

The reason this was such an inconvenience for Harry was that Draco looked bloody _ravishing_ when he got all dressed up formal. 

As well as the fact Draco absolutely _insisted_ on looping his arm through Harry's and holding him close the entire time. Literally.

He doesn't let go of Harry for a moment. Like Harry is something precious he was unwilling to share.

Which was emotionally scarring, because Harry was madly in love with him.

However, outside of Ministry functions, Draco kept himself at a distance and showed not a slither of interest. 

It's not as if Harry hadn't tried. He hadn't specifically asked him out outright, but there was a week a couple months ago, during which Harry would flirt and drop casual little touches, make innuendos and try his best to show he was interested, but that ended in spectacular failure. Draco would endure the touches and flirting for half an hour max, before rushing away to the nearest bathroom. When Harry asked, Draco waved him away and muttered something about having a bad cold, then kept his distance for the rest of the day. 

So Harry gave it up.

He still couldn't figure out why Draco had an iron grip on him during any and all events though. If some unfortunate fool attempted to ask Harry for a dance, Draco would swoop away, dragging Harry along, under the pretense of needing a drink. Maybe it was a Veela thing Harry wasn't aware of. It was a big scandal, a few months ago, when it came out Draco Malfoy was a bloody Veela, but Harry had gotten over it pretty quickly. By then he'd already gone and fallen for the prat, so he didn't have it in him to be upset over it. And oddly enough, Draco seemed so relieved to learn Harry didn't think of him differently. Apparently it had made him so happy he hugged Harry for a long moment. It was the one and only time outside accompanying Harry to Ministry events that he'd interacted with Harry in such a way. 

Anyways, after the first two galas they appeared at together, Draco had managed to scare off pretty much everyone from approaching Harry. 

Harry had asked about it plenty of times, and Draco would always clear his throat and mutter how it was _'because you're so useless Potter, you need constant guidance, like a child.'_

If Harry tried to break away, Draco would let him with a deep scowl. By the time Harry would return with drinks or whatever else Draco would be teeming with nervous energy, tapping his foot on the floor. 

It was painful.

If it wasn't for the considerable cold space between them outside those functions, Harry would feel comfortable claiming that Draco actually wanted him, but it didn't add up.

Draco would go on as if Harry didn't exist, then, come an announcement there would be a ball and Draco would saunter into Harry's office and seemingly begrudgingly mumble about _'guess I'll be dragging you along to this one too, Potter'_

One time Harry got fed up of the comments and declared he'd go with Ginny instead, and Draco's face in that moment was a _picture._

His eyes widened and lips parted in surprise, something wounded flickered across his features. He was silent for a moment, then silently apologized and asked Harry to reconsider. He even said _'please'._

And how could Harry say no to him? 

He was much too besotted to refuse Draco anything.

When Harry informed him he'd reconsidered, his face lit up with such profound relief that Harry had that smile flashing before his eyes for weeks afterwards.

All the mixed signals were driving Harry round the bend, because he didn't want to botch up their hard won friendship up by asking Draco out unless he was sure Draco would say _yes_. And he wasn't sure of anything when Draco played hot-cold with Harry all the time.

Right now, Draco was picking out a suitable outfit for Harry to wear for yet another gala. He was digging through Harry's closet, grumbling.

"Honestly Potter have you no style?" He said, though he wasn't really expecting an answer.

Harry loved to watch him. He was in his _element,_ and completely focused, which was _such_ a good look on him.

Draco reached deep into the closet to pull something out, but it seemed stuck. He yanked, but to no avail. 

With a chuckle Harry stood up from his bed, and approached. He pressed his front to Draco's back to reach around and help out. He didn't think twice about it, until he registered Draco's shallow intake of breath. Harry found his face in the crook of Draco's neck as he was reaching into the closet. Draco was gripping a box on a shelf in the closet, but it was caught on an old nail. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping it. Harry reached towards it with both arms, essentially enclosing Draco there and grabbed hold of the box, breath coming in a hot pant against the blonde's neck as he made to lift it to pull it free. 

Then Draco whimpered.

Harry froze. He turned his head ever so slightly to find Draco completely flushed, eyes half lidded, biting his lip so forcefully Harry worried he might draw blood. He'd gone completely stiff, only panting quietly. 

What the...?

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, accidentally brushing the shell of Draco's ear with his lips when he spoke because of the way his head was tilted. 

A strangled sound escaped Draco's throat in place of a reply. Harry could feel a bodily shiver go through him. He managed a nod.

Deciding this had gotten awkward enough, Harry lifted the box and tugged it out of the closet, stepping away from Draco and stumbling back to the bed. 

That was weird. 

Draco slumped against the closet, head hung and shoulders curving inwards. He looked unwell.

"Draco, for Circe's sake, are you alright?" Harry put the box on the bed and stood again, this time mindful of the space between them. 

"I'm _fine."_ Draco croaked, but his voice trembled slightly.

"Are you sure? Come sit, you look about ready to collapse." Harry insisted, but Draco didn't move still. The raven was starting to grow really worried. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and plied him away from the bloody closet, pushing him down to sit in the nearest armchair. As soon as Draco was sat down he crossed his legs and sighed:

"I told you I'm _fine_ Potter, you needn't fret."

Harry rolled his eyes:

"Of course I need to fret when you start looking sick and feverish out of nowhere."

"Not out of nowhere." Draco mumbled something into his palm, and Harry's brows furrowed.

"What was that?" He asked, shifting his weight.

"Nothing. Those robes, put those on, and hurry up or else we'll be late." Draco snipped, pointing a hand to the box. "I need to use the bathroom." 

As Harry turned away to get dressed, Draco disappeared into the bathroom with record speed. He'd spent a lot of time in Harry's home on account of these endless events, knew it inside out. 

Harry absentmindedly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, movements slow and woozy. His thoughts were spinning around what just happened. Did it mean anything? Was Draco really okay? 

He mechanically reached into the box and pulled out a shirt, still mulling everything over, when a quiet

_'Oh God...'_

Interrupted his train of thoughts. Harry turned around, only to find Draco leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom, all the while staring at him intently.

"What?" He asked as he put the shirt on and began buttoning it up. "Oh God what?" He shrugged his sweatpants off, leaving him in his boxers and the formal shirt. He turned back around to continue getting dressed, not really caring Draco was watching him.

"Oh God you're taking so long, we'll be late." Draco spoke after a far too long silence, and Harry could tell he was bullshitting, but he ultimately dropped it, since pursuing that kind of argument with Draco Malfoy simply never lead anywhere.

When he was dressed, he made to leave, but Draco scoffed and pulled him back:

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Look at your hair. It's a disgrace." 

Harry sighed. Every. Single. Time. Usually, Harry never bothered and would shrug off Draco's whining, but tonight he was feeling curious:

"Alright, fix it for me then." And he promptly sat down on his bed, looking expectantly at Draco.

The blonde huffed and rolled his eyes, but approached all the same and hesitated for a moment. Then he threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, starting to card it and part it. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, and he felt a content smile tug at his lips. It was so soothing, what Draco was doing, Harry could've sat there and allowed it for hours. The raven slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Draco through his lashes. He was staring right back. When their eyes met, Draco stepped away.

"It's not ideal, but it'll do well enough I suppose. Now come on." He chided, and left the room without another word.

~

 _As soon as_ they were at the front doors of the hall where the gala was being held, Draco looped an arm through Harry's and tugged him closer, not breaking his stride at all. Harry sighed deeply, and allowed it, though he just couldn't figure it out for the life of him. They entered and Harry braced himself for some sort of reaction, but most people would look at him, then at Draco, and turn away. There were a lot of Pureblooded wizarding folk at this gala, which was why Harry was infinitely glad he had Draco with him, since he surely would have botched it somehow on his own.

He was relieved that Ron and Hermione would be attending this one as well, though he wasn't sure if Ron could keep his trap shut about Harry's affections after a few glasses of champagne. Well, come what may, he supposed. 

Upon wandering through the crowd for a few minutes, they finally managed to find Ron and Hermione. It was the first time the two of them had gotten a chance to attend an event, what with Rose and Hugo constantly keeping them busy. Hermione was delighted, she looked beautiful in her deep blue dress, all smiles. Ron was beaming at his wife, his arm wrapped around her waist. 

Harry tugged Draco along to say hello.

"Hey, you guys made it!" He let go of Draco to hug both of his friends. 

"Molly was _adamant_ she could handle the two rapscallions for the evening." Hermione chuckled. 

"She survived Ron and me, as well as six other children. If anyone knows how to take care of kids, it's Molly." Harry snorted.

"I wasn't that bad, it was _you_ who always went and caused trouble." Ron huffed indignantly. 

"Keep telling yourself that buddy." Harry patted him on the back and stepped back next to Draco, who claimed his arm again.

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione gave him a curt nod, which he returned, not really saying much. She seemed to think nothing of it beyond that, but Ron had this _look_ on his face, that Harry had come to know as a sign of Ron about to display his intelligence.

He said nothing though, just gave their linked arms the _look_ , before Hermione tugged him away to mingle with the crowd of people.

Even Ron had caught on that something was weird.

~

As the evening progressed, Ron would often glance at Harry and Draco from wherever he happened to be in the room, looking for all the world as if he was contemplating something deep. Draco was very bothered, if the rate at which he drained the champagne was telling of anything. It was on his fourth glass that Harry stopped him:

"Hey, slow down there sailor. If you get pissed, there'll be no one to help me out with all of the fancy talk." 

"I don't think there'll _be_ much fancy talk, seeing as no one had come to even say 'hi' so far." Draco shook his head and drank anyways.

Harry sighed:

"That's because you've scared everyone off." 

"Pardon? Me?" A look of surprise came over his face, but Harry had spent far too long intently staring at it to be fooled.

To make his point, he lifted their linked arms.

"I don't know _why_ you insist on it, but I reckon people don't bother to approach because of it."

Before Draco could reply, Ron strode over to them, and clasped a firm hand on Harry's shoulder:

"I know why he insists on it." 

Both Harry and Draco froze, though for very different reasons.

"Weasley." There was a note of warning in Draco's voice, his hold on Harry tightening. Ron turned a glare on him:

"You haven't told him, and of course he wouldn't figure it out on his own, but you forget Malfoy, I'm a Pureblood too. I was raised with the same stories as you, just not all the prejudice."

Harry was very confused. Draco had paled a few shades:

"Weasley _please_ don't." 

Ron looked surprised by the plea, while Harry's confusion and irritation grew.

"What the bloody hell are the two of you on about?" He interrupted.

Ron looked at him, and for a moment it seemed as if he would spill everything, but then he shook his head and scowled:

"Nothing. It's not my place."

With one final glare sent Draco's way, Ron walked away. The moment he was gone, Harry turned on Draco:

"What the hell was that?"

Draco looked distinctly uncomfortable, he remained silent. He looked away, face set in a grimace.

"Draco look at me." Harry's voice softened. "You can tell me. Is it something Veela related?" It was the one factor Harry had never asked about, though he had been considering it for a while now.

Draco bit his lip and faced Harry again. He seemed to be thinking something over, before his face smoothed out:

"No, it's not Veela related. It's just a custom among Purebloods, to hold your..." He floundered for a word. _"Companion_ by the arm like this. It used to be done during courting your spouse and dating in general, but it's also done at events like these, between friends." 

"Oh, could've told me that a lot sooner, that's no big deal then." Harry said that, but in reality, he took it with a pinch of salt, because Ron's reaction seemed just a tad _too_ fired up for the matter to be _that_ simple.

Visible tension unwound from Draco after that point, and the evening kept running smoothly.

~

It was maybe an hour later, that the lights dimmed and soft music started playing. People were pairing off to dance, and Harry just shuffled his feet. 

Despite attending many of these functions together, they never danced. Draco never asked, or made a move to do so, and Harry didn't bring it up either, because Draco didn't seem to really be interested in it, and Harry didn't want to press the matter.

Sure, he could've stepped away to find someone else to dance with, but it was just Harry's luck to want to dance with the one man he couldn't have. It was just Harry's luck to fall in love with the one man that wasn't interested in him. Harry didn't even know how it happened. At first, they were barely cordial, then tentative acquaintances, then friends and then...then Harry woke up one morning with his entire body fluttering. His heart was bursting with some light feeling he couldn't place, until he saw Draco at work. And that was it. It just clicked into place in that moment, as unbelievable as Harry had deemed it.

Tonight, however, all that champagne seemed to catch up to Draco and hit him well and hard, because he turned to Harry with the softest possible look in his eyes, which made Harry _bleed_ , and whispered:

"May I have this dance?"

Harry was floored, so floored all he could do was nod. Draco led him to the dance floor, and stood to face him, wrapping one arm around his waist, while taking his hand with the other. Harry placed his free hand on Draco's shoulder and bit down a grin. Yeah, Draco was drunk off his rocker, but this still felt so special. Harry wasn't the best dancer, he'd get nervous and drag his feet, but he let Draco lead him, and he just followed, not stumbling once. And they danced.

And it hurt like a bitch, but Harry loved the pain. If it got him moments like these, he'd savor it.

The way Draco was looking at him now resonated deep within Harry. His eyes were soft and deep, his lips set in a gentle smile, and Harry indulged himself pretending Draco was sober, that such a wondrous look was of sound mind. 

"So this is new.." Harry spoke into the space between them. Draco blinked:

"Yeah, but I always want to dance with you.."

What? That was...Harry furrowed his brows:

"Why haven't we done it before then?" 

Draco bit his lip, pressing Harry closer to himself with the arm wrapped around him.

"Because---" 

But then the music changed into something loud and booming, and it drowned out the rest of Draco's sentence. 

Everyone stopped and looked around. That was unexpected. It wasn't an event that lended itself to such music, it was a charity gala for Merlin's sake!

As soon as it came on, it was shut off, and it was passed off as an accidental blunder.

Harry cursed as Draco seemed to sober up from the sudden boom and step away, shaking his head. Just as he could've got an actual solid answer. The gods really did hate him.

~

Things were pretty standard and boring from then on, as these events usually tended to get. Harry didn't know what to do with himself at this point. He couldn't shake of the feeling of having missed out on something important, because of that music mess up. 

Ron and Hermione were caught up in the crowd, though Ron still gave Draco a glance every now and again. People continued to avoid Harry, and he was bored out of his mind. 

"Let me go get a drink." He extricated himself from Draco and made for the bar, wanting to think for a bit by himself. He sat down and asked for the strongest they had to offer. The bartender chuckled and served him up. 

"So, what's got the great Harry Potter down in the dumps?" 

Harry looked up at the guy. He seemed familiar, what was his name hm...Anthony? Arthur? It didn't matter. He downed the drink, surprised at how strong it burned. He had assumed the Ministry wouldn't keep something so strong.

"This is surprisingly strong. I didn't expect such a drink here." Harry commented instead of answering.

"Oh they don't have it here. That's from my personal bottle. I keep one around, because these things are always boring as shit." Anthony grinned and Harry chuckled.

"If that ain't the truth." He sighed and took another sip. 

"Come on, Harry, spill it. It's not as if we've both got anything better to do." Anthony prodded, leaning forwards on the counter. 

Harry didn't really want to talk about it, he didn't know how to.

 _"Or_ , if you're not up for talking, there's a back room with a bed here, so maybe you'd prefer a _distraction_ instead...hm?" Anthony cocked a positively filthy smile, slowly trailed his fingers up Harry's arm.

Harry stuttered at the plain come-on, caught entirely off guard. Before he could gather himself and politely refuse, there was a venomous snarl behind him:

"No, he _wouldn't."_ And then something sharp was digging into Harry's shoulder and dragging him off the barstool and back through the crowd. 

As he got his footing, he realized it was Draco. He was gripping Harry's shoulder tightly, but his fingertips were _way_ too sharp, they tore holes through Harry's robes. Almost like... _claws._

As Draco stopped by a corner, and turned to face Harry, Harry gasped and took a step back.

Draco's eyes...

His pupils thinned out into slits, just like a cat, the gray deepened into an almost black. They were pulsing. The entirety of his eyes pulled and gained a sharp, slim angle, transforming his face into something animal like and dangerous. 

Just like a true Veela.

"Your eyes..." Harry mumbled, forgetting the incident at the bar momentarily. He reached out a hand and touched his thumb beneath Draco's eye, making the blonde gasp. 

"Why did they change?" Harry asked when the moment passed and he snapped out of it. He dropped his hand to his side.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The sharp, clawed points of his fingertips still digging into Harry's skin receded, and when he opened his eyes, they were back to their normal gray with human pupils rather than cat like ones. Draco moved about a foot away from Harry and took another deep breath.

"I don't know, it happens sometimes." He finally answered, not quite meeting Harry's eyes. "I don't always have full control of it." He spoke quietly, fidgeted.

Harry didn't believe him.

"Aha. Alright. Why did you drag me away from the bar though?" The raven pressed, suddenly remembering how this whole fiasco came to be in the first place.

Draco looked away. His face flushed though he remained silent. 

Harry waited for an answer that seemingly wouldn't come. Then someone cleared their throat behind Harry. He turned around and saw Ron standing there, his arms crossed over his chest:

"Because he's chosen you as his mate." Ron spoke, voice steady but quiet. "Isn't that right, Malfoy?" He looked on beyond Harry, straight at Draco who stood rigidly still.

Harry blanched. How could that be possible...? Was it true? 

"Yes.." Draco sighed and deflated, turning away.

What the bloody fuck? That was...What did that even mean?

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, looking between Ron and Draco.

"It means that he could've killed Anthony for coming onto you." Ron spoke again. "Anthony got lucky this time." 

Harry was absolutely speechless.

"You know how you asked why he always holds you by the arm, Harry?" Ron kept going. 

The raven nodded, unsure his voice would hold up.

"That's how Veelas declare to everyone the person is their mate and absolutely off limits to anyone and anything. They're extremely possessive and can kill in a fit of mad jealousy." 

Harry felt overwhelmed by all of this. He glanced at Draco who was leaning on the wall behind him, eyes closed. He looked so deflated and defeated.

"And you wouldn't of ever known any of this Harry because you were raised Muggle. It's something every Pureblood kid is taught. How to recognize a Veela and their mate, so you don't ever make the mistake of coming onto them. For your own sake. It's also considered a great disgrace to your family name to be found flirting with another's spouse or partner, let alone a Veela's _mate."_ Ron further explained. "My parents taught me that, his parents taught him that, and pretty much every Pureblood knows this." He stopped for breath.

Harry's mind was completely blank at all of this.

"Why do you think everyone here is avoiding you?" The ginger jerked his chin at the other guests, oblivious to the crisis developing in the corner. 

That...explained a _lot_ actually. 

"I..." Harry tried to speak, say anything, but he couldn't stomach the shock. He never could've even imagined _this_ to be the actual truth. 

And here he was, convinced Draco wasn't interested, only to be told Draco had picked him as his bloody _mate_ , and never notified Harry of it.

Unless he thought the same way Harry did, and wanted to hide it. 

As all of the pieces of information slowly pierced into Harry's mind one by one, he slowly began to compute this through, and had managed to realize how ironic all of this is. 

How painfully, hilariously ironic.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron clasped Harry's shoulder, and Harry winced, a brief pang of pain where Draco's claws pierced his skin. Ron seemed concerned and looked at the torn part of Harry's clothes and the red skin beneath. 

"What the..?" The ginger asked and Harry shook him off:

"He sort of...transformed? Like, his eyes and hands, when he grabbed me at the bar. It's fine Ron, I'm having a bigger crisis at the moment." 

Ron shook his head and grinned at Harry:

"I thought you'd be happier, considering your whole pathetic-pining-hopelessly-in-love-with him thing you've got going on." 

Harry flushed and scoffed:

 _"Ron!_ Not that you're wrong, but you don't have to say it like _that."_

"Whatever mate. Go take care of your boy." He gestured towards Draco and patted Harry's shoulder one last time before departing.

Harry steadied himself and turned to Draco, who was looking at him with tired eyes. Harry approached him silently, and reached out to grab him, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around his waist, bearing most of his weight.

"Let's get out of here, and then we'll talk." He said quietly and promptly walked towards the exit, not caring about anything else in the moment. 

As soon as they exited and were a bit further away, Harry spun on the spot and Apparated off with a crack. 

~

They landed in his bedroom and Harry had Draco sit down on the bed. Harry felt too restless to sit, so he stood in front of him.

"Well?" Harry prompted gently.

"There's nothing more to say. Weasley already said it all." Draco replied. He wouldn't look at Harry.

"He shouldn't of been the one to tell me this, Draco." Harry shook his head. "It should've been you." 

"Well it _wasn't_ me, and it would've _never_ been me, because I'm _not_ strong enough to tell you when you don't even--" Draco snapped, the rest of his sentence dying on his lips. 

"When I don't what?" Harry asked, his breath hitching in his throat.

Draco was silent for a long moment, as if he couldn't get the words past his lips. 

Harry approached and knelt down before him, grabbing his chin and lifting it so Draco would finally look him in the eyes. There was something so _shattered_ in the gray orbs, that Harry's heart ached.

"When I don't what, Draco?" Harry repeated his question, voice barely pushing past the rock lodged in his throat.

"...Love me.." Draco's voice shuddered out of him, barely a whisper.

Harry couldn't help but smile a sad smile at that. If only you knew...

He cradled the blonde's cheek and kept his voice steady and soft. This was it, Harry. Now or never.

"Are you sure about that?" 

Draco leaned into Harry's touch, eyelids fluttering. He seemed startled when Harry spoke. 

"Yes.." He replied, blinking slowly.

Harry's smile grew.

"Well, don't be." 

And he leaned in the rest of the way, kissing Draco. Dear Merlin and Morgana, he was _kissing_ Draco. Years and years on end, and he was actually finally kissing Draco. Harry's heart buzzed in his chest, his skin alight. Harry tasted a tear in the kiss, and slowly pulled back to find Draco's eyes closed, lips trembling and a tear sliding down his cheek.

When he opened his eyes, they were transformed. Harry found them just as beautiful and alluring as his normal eyes.

"Kiss me again." Draco told Harry. _"Please."_

Harry didn't need telling twice. He leaned in and kissed him again, kissed him fully, just like he'd always desperately wanted to kiss him.

And Draco responded. He responded beautifully. Fiercely, every bit as desperate as Harry felt. It wasn't slow, it wasn't tender, it was hungry and wanton and it was enough to make Harry lose his bloody mind.

Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and dragged him up, falling back on the bed, pulling Harry on top of him, never breaking their kiss. 

As Draco's tongue found its way into Harry's mouth, he quite literally tore Harry's robes clean off, aided by his clawed fingertips. Harry chuckled against the blonde's lips, and straddled him, laying himself quite comfortably over him. He assumed his pants were next and helpfully Vanished them before Draco could get to them. Harry finally broke their kiss and straightened up, staring down at the sight beneath him.

Draco was panting, fingers dipping underneath the waistband of Harry's boxers. His cat like gaze cut sharply through Harry, who couldn't quite believe this still. 

He leaned down and kissed Draco again, starting to unbutton his poncy fucking form fitting robes. As soon as they were off, Harry tossed them somewhere over his shoulder, dragging his lips away from Draco's, trailing them lower, over the sharp jut of his jaw and lower still, pressing into the skin of his neck. A whimpered whine escaped Draco, hips rolling upwards, pushing as close to Harry as possible. His head lolled to the side, baring more skin to Harry. Harry let his teeth graze the sensitive skin, wetting the spot to soothe away the skin. He felt a hand scramble into his hair and clench, keeping him there. He couldn't help but chuckle and continue his assault until there were purple bruises blooming across the pale skin. Pulling up to admire his work, Harry felt woozy with want. 

"You know, I'm mad at you." Harry informed him as he continued to undress him.

"W-why?" Draco forced out on a pant. Harry pulled off their boxers and smiled a wicked little grin, and lowered his lips to Draco's cock, hard and leaking. 

He took the head in his mouth and sucked, moving up when Draco bucked his hips.

"Because you never responded to my flirting, for one."

Harry bent his head again, mouthing along the shaft downwards. Draco keened low in his throat, and tried to speak:

"D-didn't realize-- _oh fuck--"_

Harry pulled off again and trailed his fingers up Draco's legs from his ankles upwards.

"You didn't realize? You didn't realize a full week's worth of come-ons?" A feral grin caught Harry's face as he leaned above Draco again, slowly rolling his hips downwards.

Draco bit his lip and arched upwards, huffing. He wrapped an arm around Harry's neck, pulled him down for another bruising kiss.

"You talk too much." He murmured between breaths. 

Harry chuckled as he licked into the blonde's mouth, pressing himself down against him, eliciting the most delicious sounds.

"And you haven't answered my question." Harry pointed out when they parted. "You'd run off every so often, I find it hard to believe you didn't realize." As he spoke, Harry slid lower, wrapping his lips around a nipple, sucking and licking over the bud, before moving to the next one.

 _"Oh my god--_ F-fine, I knew-- _shit--_ I had to run off--to--" He trailed off again. 

Harry could guess what the end of that sentence was, but he wanted to hear Draco say it. 

"Yes?" He inquired as he slotted himself between Draco's parted thighs. Harry hadn't ever realized how much fun this could be. He pressed his tongue to the underside and licked a stripe up his cock, catching his hips when Draco canted them. 

" _Wank--ok? Jesus--"_

Harry chuckled low in his throat, and worked his way up Draco's body with his lips and tongue, touching him everywhere. He couldn't stop, it felt as if he'd fallen into a trance. 

_"Harry--I need--I need more--"_ Draco huffed when Harry reached his lips again, responding to the kiss fiercely. He wrapped his arms around Harry, raking his fingers down his back, leaving scratches that burned in the most delicious way. 

"Tell me." Harry panted in his ear, sitting up. He canted his arse backwards onto Draco's cock. 

_"Let--let me_ _fuck--you-"_ He pleaded.

"No problem." Harry shrugged. "But you'll have to work for it." And with that, Harry grabbed hold of Draco's wrists and pinned them above his head, casting an Incarcerous.

"What--?" Draco seemed confused and tugged at the bonds experimentally. "How am I supposed to-?" 

Harry shrugged and pushed back against Draco's cock. The blonde's head fell back, and he whimpered.

"How come you only ever displayed interest at all the events we went to together?" Harry asked, conjuring lube on his fingers and reaching back to prepare himself. As he pushed the tip of one finger in, a moan escaped his kiss bitten lips.

Draco's eyes were wide and dark, his whole body gyrating against Harry, mind clouded with an urgent desire like he'd never felt before.

"B-Because--" 

Harry's loud moan interrupted him as he stretched himself further.

_"God--because--I co-could pretend--shit, please--you were--mine--"_

Harry added another finger and dropped his head back, waves of warm want rolling off of his skin. He wanted this _so_ much.

"I am yours." He promised breathlessly, boring his eyes into Draco's own to drive the point home.

 _"Oh god, please, please--just--"_ Draco begged, his need reaching a fever pitch.

Having prepped himself enough, Harry rose up on his knees, and lowered himself onto Draco's cock until it bottomed out. 

A long, unrestrained moan tore free from the both of them. Harry counted to ten to keep from coming, and composed himself.

Draco's eyes had rolled into the back of his head, mouth going slack. 

"Is it true--that you could've _killed_ Anthony?" Harry cocked his head to the side, curious whether Ron had been exaggerating the point.

Draco opened his eyes and peered straight at Harry, his voice changing to a rough growl like tone:

"Yes. I would've killed anyone there. I had to keep you close. I don't trust myself not to hurt someone trying to get lucky with you." 

Ron had not been exaggerating. 

A shiver rolled down his spine and he clenched around Draco's cock, startling a sound from him.

Harry rolled his hips in a slow grind, and kept talking with some effort:

"Why keep your distance the rest of the time?" 

The raven ran his hands over the expanse of Draco's chest and down his sides as he gyrated over his cock, not fucking Draco quite yet.

_"Oh please Harry--I'll fucking die here--"_

Harry bit his lip, wrapping a hand around his own cock, he'd been painfully hard too long. He stroked it a few times to take the edge off, and then leaned back, planting his palms on the bed. He rose up ever so slightly and lowered himself again, starting to slowly fuck himself on Draco's cock.

Moans and pants filled the straining room as Harry sped up his pace, angling himself so Draco's cock would hit his prostate every time. A knot built tight in his stomach, but Harry held on tight, playing a larger game.

"I-I'm--" Draco muttered, and Harry stopped. He stopped moving, and just sat, with the most wolfish of grins on his face. 

Draco cursed and tugged on the ropes binding him in frustration, his leg kicking out. He was on the verge of bursting into desperate tears.

"So, do tell me." Harry started conversationally.

"You're evil, oh such an evil _pillock_ \--" Draco snarled mid whimper. "What the hell do you want now?" 

Harry threw his head back and laughed, shoulders shaking with it:

"An answer to my question." 

"What fucking question? When the fuck did you ask me a question?" Draco tried to push his hips up, but he was properly pinned down.

Harry clenched around him for a long moment, and an explosive breath left Draco:

"Have _mercy--fuck--"_

"I asked, why keep your distance the rest of the time?" Harry repeated, leaning down to lick a stripe up the side of Draco's neck, nibbling at his jaw and nosing his way towards his ear. He seemed to recall Draco had quite an interesting reaction to a similar situation just earlier that day. He breathed against the spot, pulling an earlobe between his teeth, tugging on it ever so slightly.

Draco whined long and low, and suddenly Harry felt the bed shift. He sat up and blinked. There were...wings...unfurling from under Draco's back. 

"Uh...?" Harry mumbled as a few feathers fluttered around them while Draco's bloody wings beat at the air.

Draco drew in a deep breath and fought to open his eyes:

"When a Veela is...aroused or angry...or jealous...they start transforming...Eyes, hands, wings, tail.." 

Harry took a moment to process this:

"So you're telling me, I've got you to the point of wings. And there's still a tail to see." 

Draco glared at him:

"No, you've got me on the brink of _death."_

Harry snorted and reached a hand towards the white feathery wings. As he pressed a gentle palm to them and smoothed it down, following the direction of the feathers, Draco cried out with wide eyes:

_"Sweet Merlin--Oh please--I can't take this--Jesus--Please, please Harry you bastard-"_

Ah, so the wings were, apparently, _very_ sensitive. Harry made it a point to remember that.

"But I want to see your tail." Harry playfully pouted down at Draco, who bucked his hips upwards with a pathetic broken whine.

Taking pity on the poor blonde, Harry started to rise up and ride Draco good and proper. He went fast and merciless, and took immense pleasure in the way Draco was hoarsely moaning with abandon. He continued to ride him until Draco jerked so bodily he nearly toppled Harry right off, his wings beating against the bed so forcefully dust was rising, his voice hitting a pitch of a bird's chirping. Harry felt Draco spill inside him and the sight was too much to bear, Harry came too, head thrown back as he painted Draco's chest with spunk.

Just as Harry was coming down from the heavenly high, something slapped him across the face. He blinked and looked to the side where the slap had come from. There was a tuft of vanilla blond fur, connected to a smooth, sleek brown tail that lead Harry's eyes all the way to Draco's tailbone. 

"Okay, I deserved that." Harry chuckled breathlessly, heart full to bursting with love for the blonde. Harry didn't know how common it was, but he was incredibly proud of himself for managing to get a full transformation out of a Veela.

"You deserve a _lot_ worse you evil sadist. Do you realize how rare this is? Do you know what you have to do to get a Veela to completely transform during sex?" He sounded hilariously resentful.

Harry slowly rose off of Draco's cock and moved to lay down next to him, face split in two by his grin.

"No, why don't you tell me?" 

Draco scoffed: 

"Prat." But he rolled to face Harry nevertheless, his eyes still reflecting Veela ones, but they still managed to swim with love for Harry, as well as a dark promise of danger for anyone who tried anything funny. 

The intensity of it sent pleasant shivers down Harry's spine, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's forehead, pulling back to find his eyelids fluttering.

"I kept myself at a distance because I couldn't take it. Every day was a fight not to jump your bones. _Gods,_ you have no idea." Draco murmured into the small space between them. "I got it so bad for you even back in school, and that was before you got so damn hot." 

Harry was torn between hugging Draco close and chuckling at the odd way the confession was phrased. Instead, he started speaking too:

"It was the first time you smiled at me. Genuinely, really smiled, not sneered or scowled. When we got our Auror badges and I noticed you smiling wide in my direction."

Draco blinked then smiled at the memory.

"Just like that. You were smiling just like that." Harry pointed out.

"I was so proud of you." Draco admitted, and Harry's stupid grin grew.

~

"Goodness Malfoy what the hell happened to your neck?!" Hermione sounded horrified when she looked upon Draco's neck, purple with bruises. 

Harry was just shrugging his shirt off then, enjoying the lovely weather that allowed for this beach trip. When Harry asked Draco where he wanted to be taken out for a first date, Draco had said 'beach'. So, to the beach they went.

It was a coincidence they ran into Ron and Hermione, who'd brought Rose and Hugo out to splash in the sea for a bit. 

When Hermione looked at Harry, she gasped equally as horrified as she was when she'd seen Draco.

"Harry, your _back!_ What in the name of heavens happened to you two?!" 

By then, Harry had joined Draco's side, and they exchanged a mischievous glance.

"We happened to each other." Harry said at length.

Hermione's face fell, she seemed so disappointed for a moment:

"I thought you two were past fighting." 

Ron had come up to his wife then, having overheard what's going on. He had a difficult time keeping his composure. 

Draco schooled himself and cleared his throat:

"Me and Potter? We'll never stop fighting." 

Hermione shook her head, her hair falling around her bare shoulders:

"You two really had a go at each other this time. How did you manage to do _this_ much damage?" 

Harry had to count to ten, before being stable enough to talk:

"It was nasty, Hermione."

Draco pulled a face:

"Oh so horrible. Worst fight we've ever had." 

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two of them:

"What was it over? If it's something dumb, I swear to heavens.." Her threat hung in the air.

Ron was having an aneurysm trying not to burst into raucous laughter, and Harry and Draco weren't far off.

"He wouldn't let me come for how long was it Harry?" Draco turned a glare on Harry, who just chuckled:

"However long it took to get you to transform." He just shrugged, feigning an innocent face. "It's not my fault you beg so melodically." 

"You're a monster, Potter. Granger, isn't he a true arsehole?" Draco turned to Hermione, who looked confused for all of one second, before it all dawned on her. 

_"Oh my God!"_ She gasped, and the three of them lost it.

"There she goes." Harry choked out between loud fits of laughter, Ron was doubled over behind her, and Draco had his head thrown back whilst he laughed.

"I can't _believe_ you let me go on! I was _actually_ worried for a moment!" 

Ron just embraced his embarrassed wife, and snickered at Harry and Draco.

"Why didn't you just heal it?" He asked, pointing to Harry's back.

Draco gave him a positively sinful smile:

"I didn't let him." 

Ron's brows furrowed, but Draco continued smoothly, eyes transforming for a brief second:

"I marked my property."

Ron gagged and waved him away, while Harry just fondly flushed.

"Come on, let me put some sunscreen on you before you get burnt, you pale prat." The raven lead Draco away. He still hadn't stopped smiling, he wasn't sure he ever would. "And don't you go ever playing charades with me again." He added as an afterthought, feeling as if it needed to be said.

"I pinky promise." Draco nodded, giving Harry a jaunty, mischievous little wink.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i do write porn when my friends ask for it, and i pride myself on that xD  
> hope you enjoyed this story!  
> Evie~
> 
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
